I Finally Have You
by Khajmer
Summary: A slightly disturbing oneshot inspired by an equally disturbing Pokemon oneshot. Mimato, one-sided Taiora.


_**I Finally Have You**_

_**A/N: Coming to you with the worst title ever, Khajmer first fic! I thought I'd start out with an adaptation of an old Pokemon one-shot I once read, which was possibly one of the most screwed up stories I have ever read, and trust me when I say I've read some really sick stuff. The point is, I'd like to thank the guy who wrote that original story for providing the plot for this, though it is adapted to fit Digimon characters. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and it's kind of unclear, so just to clarify this is from Tai's POV.**_

My eyes opened to the familiar view of my bedroom ceiling above me, a sight I saw every morning. However, this was different in two ways. The first was that it was still nighttime, though exactly when I can not say. The second was her body, lying motionless on mine, the girl I had coveted since I was five, the girl I had loved. I finally had her, mine forever. Nothing could keep us apart now. Especially not _him_.

Careful not to shake her too much, I slipped out of my bed and went to my bathroom, stumbling in the dark. I flipped the light switch on, and looked myself over. My face was still scraggly from the past few days, my eyes still bagged. Couldn't have that, not for what was to come. I quickly shaved my face, and then from my love's purse withdrew a makeup kit. Ordinarily I would never wear makeup, but I had to look my best. So, I took the powder puff and dabbed under my eyes with it, brightening my overall appearance. Then I took care of all of the other necessary grooming I needed. And the I looked back to her. Even in the dim light of the bathroom, her bright orange hair shone brightly, cut to her shoulders, and accenting her in a way that could only make her Sora. And nothing would keep her from me. Nothing.

That wasn't always the case. Though I know she had loved me when we were young, _he_ came along and ruined it. Calm, cool, the lead singer and bass player of a band, few girls could resist him, and Sora was no exception. True, before I knew Sora's affection for him, I had definitely been friends with Matt. He was my best friend in fact. We were near inseparable, myself, Sora, and Matt. Of course, nothing perfect lasts. When we met Matt, I know Sora truly loved me as much as I loved her. I could tell during our adventures together, just from the way she looked at me. But then, he became too cool. A rock star, an amazing cook, an incredibly handsome, plus the whole divorced parents emo thing, he was practically a chick magnet. And he stole her from me. He knew how I felt, and yet he stabbed me in the back, my best friend. Matt took Sora from me, for years.

I was hurting inside, my heart bleeding like an open wound, but I was calm. I pretended to be happy for them through it all. But then, they threw salt on the wound, in large quantities. They had been together for seven years, and at twenty-two, my best friend not only announced his engagement to my soul mate, he asked me to be his best man. He knew exactly how I felt, he knew I loved Sora with all my heart, but she not only tore it out of me and threw it to the ground, but Matt stomped on it. He asked me to stand there beside him, support him, and assist him in marrying a girl meant for me. I was mentally imploding, destroying myself, falling away from sanity. I accepted, reluctantly, though acted happy. When the wedding came, I acted as if I had no problem with it. Only once did I nearly break, when the father asked if anyone had any objections. But I held my tongue, and acted like the perfect best man.

There comes a point, however, when you can't take it anymore, when you shouldn't take it anymore, when you finally do something about your troubles. For me, that came when Sora came to me three days ago. She was smiling at me then, beaming, saying she wanted to talk to me about something, something that she wanted me to know very badly. My spirits rose as I wondered if she was leaving Matt for me. It was foolish to hope, I know, they were really happy together, but sill, I allowed myself to get my hopes up. What a fool I was. She sat me down, and looked me square in the eyes with pure happiness in her own, and said to me with a jubilant grin on her face, "I'm pregnant." I was crushed, and it showed. I couldn't hide it anymore. The pure shock of that fact, that she was going to have a child, and that she was truly with Matt for the rest of her life, broke me. I rushed her out of my house, the hurt clearly blazing through my voice, not caring that she had told me before anyone, even before Matt. I had to do something, then and there, to ensure that I would be with Sora, forever. So, I went to see Matt.

He was on tour with his band at the time, only a few towns over, but far enough away. I had to drive for three hours to reach him, then spend another hour convincing the girl at the hotel that I was a friend of his. I was saved when he came in and told her that I was in fact a friend. I told him that I needed to talk to him, that it was about Sora, that it was urgent, and he immediately brought me to his room. Unfortunately, I had not though of what I was going to say to him to get him to leave her, so instead, without realizing it, I lied. I told her that she had been in a car accident, that she was dead. The grief got to him, I could see, and he collapsed face first on his bed, weeping into the bedspread. That was when I realized that I had a knife. I don't remember picking it up. I don't even remember thinking of doing anything with it. But I had it, and I knew what I was going to do with it. He did it to me so many years ago, and now I was going to return the favor.

That wasn't the end of it though. Matt had brainwashed her too much, made her forget her love for me. When he had been missing for a day, Sora came knocking on my door, in tears, wondering what happened to him. I ushered her in and she broke down into tears. And then, I lied again. I told her that maybe Matt had left her, that he wasn't going to come back, and that she should just forget about him. She wouldn't believe it though. She had his child inside of her, and she believed that they were soul mates. This stung even deeper, as that was what I though we were. I got her a glass of water, and patiently watched as she gulped it down. Then we talked some more, wondered what happened to Matt (though I already knew), and before I knew it, I was kissing her, loving her, I was with her as I had always dreamed.

And now I was going to complete the plan I had unknowingly formulated in my mind, to keep us together forever. I dressed in my finest clothes. I needed to look nice for this. Then I dressed Sora as well, in a beautiful dress that I had prepared, one that made her look all the more beautiful. I didn't remember buying her that dress. All I know is that I did, and so it was going to be used. Then I laid her back on the bed, and took the remnants of her water from the bedside table where I had put it. With one gulp, I drained the remaining liquid, and laid back on the bed, awaiting our final reunion.

"**Insanity Strikes, Tragedy follows**

_Early this morning, a maid at the Ocean Springs hotel came into the room of Yamato Ishida, lead singer of the famous rock group The Teenage Wolves. She expected to find a mess, but instead, she found a murder. Ishida's body was discovered on his bloodstained sheets, stabbed several times in the back with a knife found beside him. An hour later, the police arrived on the scene. Dusting of the knife showed that it had been held by one Taichi Kamiya shortly before being dropped. A testimony by a young woman at the service desk revealed that Kamiya had in fact been there at around the time of the murder. Police then went to Kamiya's home to arrest him. When no one answered, police broke in, only to find Kamiya, as well as Ishida's wife Sora, dead, both well dressed and peaceful looking. Autopsy revealed that both were poisoned, presumably a case of homicide/suicide by Kamiya. Further analysis showed that Mrs. Ishida had been 5 weeks pregnant at the time. Kamiya is believed to have been insane, but his motives and the reason for his madness are yet unknown. Police believe..."_


End file.
